


Night Sky

by SirPrompto15



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts 3 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPrompto15/pseuds/SirPrompto15
Summary: Noctis and his friends learn about a mysterious doppleganger of the prince that just appeared in Eos and is mistaken for the prince. When the mysterious double meets with the prince and his friends, he claims to be from the alternate Eos and has come to warn about a threat that might destroy Eos in the future. Howrever, there is more to the mysterious Yozora then meets the eye. Who is he really? What is he hiding?
Kudos: 7





	1. Two Noctis?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I came up with after watching videos of the Yozora battle in KH 3 remind.

It was a beautiful day in Duscae, Noctis and his friends had set camp and were minding their own business. Ignis headed out to a nearby gas station to get food for breakfast as he was missing on some ingredients, Prompto was taking pictures nearby and Gladio was reading his favorite book.  
The empire was nowhere to be seen. The tranquillity however would soon come to an end.  
Ignis returned from the gas station with a bag of food he bought and a newspaper. He looked concerned.  
“Something wrong Specs?” Noctis asked. Last time he saw Ignis like this is when he find out about the fall of Insomnia.  
Gladio and Prompto who returned to greet Ignis noticed this as well.  
Ignis showed the newspaper to Noctis. The prince prayed the Astrals that Lunafreya was still safe.  
He looked at the front page. Fortunately,it wasn’t about Luna. However, it concerned him.  
“Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum of Insomnia was seen attacking an Imperial base near the crown city yesterday night.”  
“Can’t be Noct! He was with us yesterday! So he has an alibi!”Prompto replied.  
“Yeah, Noct can’t clone himself.” Gladio replied. “Unless it’s someone that looks like Noct and wants to put the blame on him.”  
“That’s a very strong possibility.” Ignis replied.  
Noctis’s cellphone started to ring. The prince answered the call.  
“Hello?”  
“Hello your’ High’ness!” It was Cindy Aurum, a friend of the prince and his friends, daughter of Cid and mechanic at Hammerhead station.  
“Cindy, is something wrong?” Noctis asked. Prompto’s blue eyes shinned as he heard Cindy’s name.  
“Well nothin’ bad but I rekon a fella lookin’ like you comin’ here and lookin’ for you. He’s still here right now. Yeh better come quick!” Cindy replied.  
“On my way!” Noctis replied before ending the conversation and putting his phone on his pocket.  
“What is it?!” Prompto asked.  
“Cindy says that my doppelganger is in Hammerhead right now and wants to meet up with me.” Noctis replied.  
“What’s the plan of action, Ignis?” Gladio asked.  
Ignis fixed his glasses. “If we want answers,let’s meet up this mysterious doppelganger of Noct.”  
\-----------------------------------------  
The boys drove to the Hammerhead garage, where Cindy waited for them.  
“‘Bout time yeh got here!” said Cindy, greeting the prince and his retainers.  
“Where’s this double of mine?” Noctis asked. “Waitin’ in the garage with Papa!” Cindy replied. She led them inside the garage. Cid waited for them alongside a familiar looking young man, his back on the wall and his arms crossed.

The boys looked shocked as they saw him.

Despite a few differences, like his silverish hair, his left eye being red while the other was blue, his clothing having patterns and wearing two gloves, the mysterious young man was the mirror image of Noctis.

Noctis and his friends looked surprised as they saw the mysterious doppelganger . Said doppelganger looked at them with what seemed to be a surprised look. A look that he dismissed quickly.

“Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum of Insomnia?” he asked.  
“Yeah,that would be me.” Noctis replied.  
The mysterious young man looked at Noct then toward Ignis, Gladio and Prompto. His emotionless demeanor dropped for a bit as he showed concerned. He quickly returned to his aloof state as Noctis asked:  
“And you are?”  
The young man looked at Noct. “My name is Yozora. This might difficult to believe but I belong to alternate version of this world.”  
“This is getting good!” said Prompto. “An AU Noct!”  
“In a way, yes Prompto Argentum..” Yozora replied.  
“How do you know my name?” Prompto asked,surprised.  
“I know all of your names.” Yozora replied. He turned to Ignis and Gladio. “Ignis Scientia and Gladiolus Amicitia”.“He’s an alternate Noct alright.” said Gladio. “What are you doing here then?”  
“I’m here to warn my counterpart.” Yozora replied. “About a threat that destroyed my version of Eos, and might destroy yours in the future.”  
“Ardyn? Yeah he seems suspicious.” Noctis replied, unsurprised.  
“He’s a threat, but not the one I’m talking about.” Yozora replied annoyed.  
“Then who will be a threat to Eos in the future?” Noctis asked.  
Yozora looked at the prince and his friends.  
“Bahamut.”


	2. The warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. Thanks for the kudos. That means alot to me. Anyway, there's chapter 2! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The warning

“Bahamut, the Draconian?” Gladio asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“He’s is one of the Astrals. They have been allies of the Royal Family since the Dawn of time. Well with the exception of Ifrit.  
“That’s a lot of nonsense, Boy!” Cid shouted.  
Yozora sighed. “I knew you wouldn’t believe me. I was the same. I trusted Bahamut and his prophecies.” He said sadly.  
“I did as the prophecy foretold. I sacrificed myself to save the world.” Yozora explained.  
This statement made Noctis and Ignis nervous. “Unfortunately, my sacrifice was in vain. The dawn never came.” Yozora turned to Gladio, Ignis and Prompto. “After I sacrificed myself, Bahamut attacked, you tried to fend him off the led the survivors evacuate.” he explained. “But the three of you fell, one by one.” he looked down. Prompto could see that Yozora was about to cry, but hid it. “Bahamut used Teraflare to destroy Eos and leave it in ruins.  
“As for me, I was sent in another world. A being in Black Robes, calling himself the Masters of Masters had summoned me before I could die, claiming that he wanted to help me save my world on the condition that I played a little game of his in this pocket dimension where I was now. I accepted. He gave me the ability to alter my appearance into what how you see me right now. In this world I gave myself a new name: Yozora.  
“Yozora, Night sky. The same meaning as Noctis’s name, but in another language.” said Ignis.  
“ Yes, in this pocket dimension ,I carried missions for the being. However, I wasn’t alone, I met two boys of my age, Aegis, who looked like he was a counterpart of Ignis from another world, as well as a shy but powerful red haired boy named Magia Izunia, who I think might be related to Ardyn.”  
“Ignis from another world? Ardyn’ s son?” Prompto asked in confusion. “They aided me to carry missions for the being.” Yozora continued. “Then one mission came, we had to save a girl from a horde of Gigas robots,from another dimension. However, I failed to save her.” Yozora looked down. “The robots opened a dimensional portal. Next thing I know, I ended up here. In this version of Eos, ten years in the past, in an Imperial base.”

“Now that explains the attack on the base. It was you.” said Noctis. Yozura nodded. “I had to find my way out. Once I defeated the Imperial soldiers, I stole one of their vehicle and went to the closest part of civilisation I could find.”  
“Hammerhead.” said Prompto.  
“What should we do Specs?” Noct asked Ignis. “What he said about the future.”  
“I don’t know Noct. He claims to be from an alternate future of Eos. We should take this with a grain of salt.”“What should do with him in the meantime?” Prompto asked.  
“Maybe he should tag along with us!” Prompto suggested. “I don’t think we can trust him.” said Gladio. “I don’t think we have a choice right now.” said Noctis. “Better he stays with us then the Nifls capturing him.” The boys went to see Cid, Cindy and Yozora. “He’ll come with us.” Noctis said. “That’s one problem’off our hands I recon’” Cid replied. “Be careful alrigh’?” said Cindy.

“It’s a good thing we have a fifth seat in the Regalia.” said Prompto. The five boys headed back to the car. Yozora looked at his new friends. 

“Even if it’s in the past and in an alternate Eos, it’s good to see you again.” he said in a low voice.


	3. Fifth wheel

It's been two hours since the boys drove from Hammerhead . Ignis was driving quietly , Prompto looked at the horizon, Gladio read a book and both Noctis and Yozora were sleeping. This sight made Prompto laugh as he saw this."Look at them! Almost like brothers!" Prompto said with a smile. He turned back to Ignis."Where are de going right now?" he asked. "We are heading to Lestallum ,at least for the night." Ignis replied. "Yeah,Iris is waiting for us at the Leville." Gladio replied. "Can we at least make a stop to the Chocobo ranch!" said Prompto. " I dont think It's a good idea since..." Ignis started. "Did you say we're going to see Chocobros?" Yozora,who just awakened,asked. " Yeah, I would love to see those again." Noctis woke up as well. "Looks like our new friends wants to see them too! " said Prompto. "What do you say Noct?" he asked his now awakened best friend. "Sure,why not,let's give him his wish." Noctis replied. " Fine,de still have time." said Ignis. " Thanks guys! I mean,thank you." Yozora replied. Prompto and even Noct were abit surprised by the cheerful tone Yozora first took before to quickly switch back to his aloof one. Ignis made a détour and headed for Wiz's Chocobo ranch. \----------------- After half of hour of drive, the boys finally arrived To Wiz's Chocobo ranch. "This is the place!!!" Prompto replied cheerfully,as he and the other boys came out of the car. "This...the ranch looks just as it was before the Deamons took over!" said a surprisingly happy Yozora. This shocked Noctis and his friends. " I mean...I'm...never mind." he replied with his aloof tone. He headed to see the Chocobo,as if he remembered where they were. The boys followed him. " Good to see you again!" Wiz told the boys, greeting them. The old Chocobo rancher noticed Yozora. "Tell me who is your friend?" " A new friend of ours!" Noctis replied. " I see!" Wiz replied. "As I can see ,he does loves Chocobos!" The boys turned to see Yozora hugging one of the Chocobo. "It's no different then when Noct does it! " said Prompto. He had an idea. " How about we take a picture together! The five of us!" "Sounds good to me." Noctis replied. "Did you say a picture?" Yozora asked,as he released his hold of the Chocobo. "Yeah,the five of us with the Chocobos!" Prompto replied. "Sure...That would be good." Yozora replied. Prompto didn't seen to mind Yozora's enthusiasim and prepared the camera. Once the timer was set,the went to join his friends as they posed for the picture. Once it was done, Prompto went to check it out. "Love the lighting. The composition is good too!" he heard Yozora say. Prompto and the other looked surprised as they saw Yozora check the camera. "Didn't know you knew alot about photography!" said Prompto."I...learned from you." Yozora replied. "Now that it is done, we should hear to Lestallum." Ignis replied,fixing his glasses. "Yeah,lets not make Iris wait." said Noctis. The five boys headed back to the Regalia and drove back on the road to Lestallum.


End file.
